Pokemon College Experience Version 2
by Loili Master
Summary: Basically Pokemon College Experience But Written By Me. Read Pokemonwq's Version First Then Mine.
1. Chapter 2

(Konichawa It Is That Weeaboo Friend I'm Helping A Tiny Bit)

 **DISCLAIMER***

 _I Don't Own Pokemon. It Is Owned By Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures. Not Me._

 _Chapter 2 V2:_ Semi-Beginning Of This "Terrible" Fan Fiction.

The Second Main Character Is A 17 Year Old Shy, Male, Shiny Zoroark Named Zorak.

 **' S P .O .V.**

(8:25AM) I awaken refreshed thinking I'm not late so I take my time getting dressed in a red shirt, some jeans and old sneakers I used to wear. I eat some cereal and check the time as I always do then I find out I have 5 minutes to get to school. I rush to the door and call my friend who drives me to school since I don't have a car he was just as freaked out as me so he decides to speed to my house in his white sedan. (The Friend Is A Mudkip Nicknamed Kipper)

We finally got to school after some heavy traffic. I ended up bolting to the school and to my locker but to my surprise no one was in the locker bay. Thinking I got to school in the nick of time I checked the clock to see I was 15 minutes late when I saw that you know I checked my schedule while running when I found out that my next class was science I started to cheer up but just as I was getting happy I found out that it was on the other side of the school! While sighing I said sluggishly "Ugh just, my luck..." so I made my over there.

When I got to science I apologized so much to the teacher that he started laughing as he said "it's ok after all it is the day. But try not to be this late again..." Once I heard that I was relieved. I sat down and listened then before I knew it the bell rang "Well off to history..."

(Nothing Special Happens So Take This To Warm Up - What Did You Expect?)

(3rd Class) "Now I am fired up!) I said while jumping up and down it was 3rd period (Fighting Class) and my favorite teacher from junior high was teaching it. always made learning fun some how from jokes to pranks I enjoyed his class but he was teaching fighting so I found that odd but I brushed it off. wanted us spar so he could understand how strong we were he picked me and a female lucario that I found somewhat attractive she was special a shiny as some might say I was special too I guess since I too was a shiny I lost my train of thought thinking of other things but once I came back to my senses it was too late she was already about aura sphere, she fired right at me it was as powerful as a bull stampede I luckily dodge by a hair and charged at her pretending to use night slash once I got close she tried to use force palm subtly but I quickly noticed it and deflected it while using fury swipes I didn't expect to knock her out by doing so but I did. I was instructed to bring her to the school infirmary while doing so I couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked sleeping. I brought her there and headed to lunch.

 ** _Lunch)_** I sat down proud but just as sad that I knocked out that lucario "I wish they could get pay back for that..." **_[FORESHADOWING]_** My friend Kipper sits next to me and asks if I wanted to go lunch somewhere else since be saw how embarrassed I was that I knocked out someone, I agree and we head to parking lot for me to then see that he got a green 201x mustang we hop in, get on the highway then the car starts making noises **[rrrvvv]** Kipper then says sheepishly "Oh th-those noises are normal. ha-ha..." The car then breaks down and I try to question him why that happened but before I knew it a car was speeding towards us like a bullet faster than light not breaking it ended up crashing everyone in the crash got injured and blacked out...

 ** _PERSON PERSPECTIVE_**

Finally The Guardivoir Did Something Right...

(Weird Car Noises Deal With It)

(Hope You Enjoyed It was My First Fanfiction thing so yeah...)

(The Guardivoir Is The Lucario's Friend)

(Go Check Out The Real Storyline On Pokemonwq's profile!)


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things Get Interesting

ZORAK'S POV

I wake up just slightly to get a visual of my surroundings, but every time I try to move my head I start to get a head ache that gets worse and worse, "Ugh what happened to me?" I say in a soft and gentle voice. Just as I say that I see people that recognize it was Kipper!, Lucario?, but not Guardivoir "I swear Lucario is always with Guardivoir" I see Lucario wake up ever so slightly but I didn't want her to see I was awake so I tried to act like I was sleeping, it failed because from what I could see she was getting up to talk to me. But then a Chansey walks in tells us that our wounds are healed and that they were glad we woke up after 5 days,. Once we heard that we started to freak out but then chansey told us to calm down and led us to the exit. Once we got outside with our clothes on and not the hospital gowns they have you wear, I asked both Kipper and Bloodrayne if they wanted to go get lunch somewhere close they both agreed we went to the Outback because we were all craving the Outback, we sit down by the window and wait for our order to be taken I order a steak, Bloodrayne orders a salad which I found surprising and then Kipper orders fish. We get eating and then Kipper and Bloodrayne say "I, will pay for it." I refuse and tell them I wanted to pay so I paid for our lunch and headed out. Kipper called his parents to pick him up, he offered me a ride but I said no and that I wanted to walk home since we weren't all far from my house. Kipper gets parents I hug him and tell be safe he says he will then leaves I hug Bloodrayne and say "stay safe please" but before I finished I blacked out but I could feel what was happening, I was getting put in the back of a car, and then a bed?

( _I know not my best but I tried and hope you enjoyed it!)_

(Bloodrayne Is The Lucario)


	3. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _(Zorak's POV)_**

 **(Time Unknown)**

I wake up in a blank dark, dark place which seems to be a room with nothing in it no floors, walls, ceilings nothing. But I can see myself "Wait am I falling?" **[Echoes]** I wondered to myself where am I and how is my voice echoing. Just as I thought that I started to see my body moving and looking around but I was in whatever this place is... Someone with a voice that echoes says "This is your sub-conscious, something evil has taken over your body putting you here with one way out. **PAIN**. The voice disappeared and made me question my sanity and what it meant by pain. So I watched what was going on the outside I got bored and fell asleep until I got punched by Bloodrayne? I say ow and ask why she did that and where im at. She replies in a grougy voice with "Sorry you startled me and for where your at is well... My room ha-ha you blacked out and I didn't want you getting robbed so yeah" I started to freak out and apologize while running out of the room to downstairs only to find breakfast for I would guess for me and Bloodrayne. Just as I'm about to leave Bloodrayne comes running down the stairs to eat. She invites me too eat with her I refuse trying to tell her I should leave she insists so I eat with her and get finished before her. She tells me that we should test drive her new car since her her old one got wreaked in the crash I agree but to our surprise we find a goth looking Pikachu by her car wanting to get in. We open the door for it and it hops in joyfully and we head off to ride around the town but we saw a group that was dressed the same as the Pikachu. The Pikachu then replies in a undermining voice "Those dweebs are team skull they try to turn other pokemon evil" Bloodrayne has a face like she has seen them before she tells Pikachu to help her fend them off while I drive. I try to intervene and tell them I can't drive but I was ignored so I hopped in the driver seat while Bloodrayne and Pikachu fight them on the top of the car. From what I could hear team skull was losing until I heard Bloodrayne get hit with a shadow ball. She rolled in front of the car on the road I start swerving so I don't hit her the car stopped and she landed next to the car I jump out and scare away team skull and grab Bloodrayne and put her in the car I told Pikachu to look after her while I drive to the nearest hospital...

 **(Hope You Enjoyed It, I Worked Hard See Ya In Chapter 5 V2)**


	4. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _(Zorak's POV)_**

 ** _(Time 12AM)_**

"Huh?,This place again but I didn't black out all I did was bring Bloodrayne to the hospital and fall asleep in the room she is in..." That was when it hit me every time I am uncounsious I come back here. "Wait, who is that in the distance?" The thing turned around and faced me, it was me a completely black me with red eyes. It started bolting towards me trying to confuse me with what I did to Bloodrayne on the first day of school. I wake up for real this time by hearing Bloodrayne slightly wake up screaming from the pain she experienced. I calmed her down and tell her she is safe as I hug her from pure joy that she woke up. I told her that she broke a lot of her bones she starts tearing up then I tell her that they mostly healed and that she will just be sore for a few days. I tell her to rest up till morning and that I will get her over to the place she can get her casts off.

 ** _(Time 10AM)_**

I stayed awake until Bloodrayne woke up again and brought her to the place she can get the casts off. I drove her home and called Kipper to pick me up and too hang out. We ended up agreeing on going to his house to play video games. "Kipper, there is something weird happening to me every time im unconscious..." "What is it?" Kipper asked in a concerned tone "Well, I have been not my self I am not able to control what I do someone else does with out me knowing..." "That's strange... Really strange what are you going to do about it?" Kipper questioned in a interested voice. "I don't know let's just go to the park..."

We also went to the park and hung out there. "Hey, Yo You Wanna Be Punched? asked a distant, strange voice. The voice got closer and closer until it was in front of us "I said do ya wanna be punched?" No we yelled as Kipper used Hydro Pump and I used Night slash. We beat him enough that he ran away scared.


	5. Chapter 6:Rememberance

( _Been a while hasn't it?)_

 **Chapter 6: Rememberance**

After defeating Team Skull, Kipper and I were exhausted from the fight. We looked at each other in despair. As if it were our final moments... We quickly pass out.

 **[Unknown Location]**

"Where am I..?" I ask myself in a groggy tone. I hear a voice, a familar one at that. But can't see anything. "The Zorak is almost ready to be released..." Says a mischeivous voice. "So what have you created master?" asks a goon of some sorts. The mischeivous voice replies with "What I have created is secret, but I can say their name. Their name is... Zor-"

 **[Bloodrayne's House]**

Bloodrayne awakes me and says Hello..? You awake yet? Hey! I know you can hear me... Anyways, you need to stop passing out. It's tiring to keep dragging you here." "Yeah!, What she said!" Says the Goth Pikachu. Wait it's that voice again! "Hey can one of you talk again?" I ask reluctently. "Sure, I guess" says Bloodrayne. "Ok, Nevermind you Bloodrayne, but what about you Pikachu?" I reply. "My name is Freyja!" Shouts the Pikachu. Yep, defenitly the voice I heard earlier... I get up and head straight for the door, I am stopped by Frayja. She whispers in my ear "Code Zealous Omnipotent Rash Abyant Killer" I lose control of myself. My body is dashing towards Freyja. "I never liked that name, but at least I don't have to worry anymore. Since I'm going to die." Freyja says in a serious tone as she shrugs. I lunge straight towards her and use Nightslash. It cuts her head clean off and she dissapears. I regain control again. "What happend just a second ago I was going to the door and now I'm here.." I say in a clueless tone. Bloodrayne still in shock quickly replies "You just killed Freyja! How could you?!" she shoves me to the door crying "Never come back here again!" I leave and soon after go home.

 _(End of chapter 6)_


End file.
